Caught in the Act
by TheOnlySinfulOne
Summary: Basically, it is Ed and Envy's one year anniversary, and Ed decided to surprise Envy with flowers while Envy has something much, much better in mind...


Edward Elric was headed home from work that night, exhausted and in no mood for anyone right now. He huffed lightly, looking at his watch. God it was pretty late, he hated late shifts…but at least he didn't have school the next day. It was the weekend, so he could at least stay up a bit longer tonight. And he did have something to look forward to; seeing his boyfriend after a long day at work.

The thought made him smile, and he could see his house nearing. A few more steps and he was at the door, fumbling to get out his keys and quickly unlocking the door. "Envy, Al, I'm home!" He called out, and the only reply he got was somebody thudding down the stairs quickly and sweeping him off his feet.

"Hey, Ed, you're finally home!" Ed found himself suddenly looking into his lover's eyes, and he squirmed, trying to get out of his beloved Envy Strisle's arms.

The blonde, realizing that getting out of the bigger male's arms was going to be nearly impossible for him, quit struggling and thought for a moment. "Where's Al?" He asked, looking around quickly. "He was supposed to be here to meet you, how in the heck did you get in if he wasn't here?"

"He was here when I arrived like an hour ago. And, well, he said he was going to go out with some friends or something." Envy replied with a shrug.

"That's not really like him, now is it…?" Ed frowned, "I wonder…"

"Your brother is capable of taking care of himself, you know. Besides, aren't you forgetting what day it is?" Envy asked, a sly grin creeping across his features. He set Ed down on his feet now, arms getting tired from holding him up.

Ed shrugged, brushing off his uniform after being put down, and slipping off his shoes. "Does this tell you anything?" He reached into the backpack he usually took to work with him, and dragged out some slightly damaged looking flowers. Envy could tell that he'd hurriedly gotten them after work, since he had not had any time to do so after school and before his shift today. "For you. I wouldn't forget our one year anniversary, Envy…trust me on that."

"You're such a dork, Ed! I got you something too." He grinned slyly again, pushing Ed against the door he'd only just stepped through minutes before. The keys and the flowers in Ed's hands both slipped to the floor with a clink and a flop, but he didn't care. Their faces were dangerously close, golden eyed teen looking up into mesmerizing purple eyes. "En-!" He went to speak, but was soon cut off by a deeply passionate kiss from his lover.

Hands traveled under the shirt of his uniform, over his chest, causing him to shiver under Envy's touch as the kiss was deepened. Ed's lips parted slightly in a soft moan, his lover's name slipping easily out of them, "Envy…"

Said person took the opportunity to invade the golden-eyed teen's mouth with his tongue, massaging the inside of his mouth as a battle ensued for dominance of the kiss. Envy tugged impatiently at the other's uniform shirt, pulling it off and dropping it on the floor, having to momentarily break the make out session that had heatedly ensued.

Ed found himself breathing heavily from the long kiss, and could only barely keep himself standing.

He was twisted around gently, Envy reaching down and lightly brushing fingers over the material covering Ed's member. This elicited another soft moan from Ed's lips, as he arched lightly into the touch. Envy was slowly but surely leading him into the living room, where they collapsed onto the floor behind the couch.

The green-haired teen began undoing the button on his blonde lover's pants, tugging at them and pulling them down bit by bit until they were around his ankles.

Ed's hands roamed up, under the shirt Envy wore, tugging at it desperately and managing to pull it off. "Th-This is not what I expected when I got ho—ha…!" He found himself cry out when Envy reached into his boxers, and grasped his member firmly, lightly stroking and stimulating.

"Well, baby, I'm gonna make you scream." Envy practically purred into his ear, blowing lightly on the area before nipping and biting, moving his way down to Ed's neck. Here, he sucked, nipped, and licked, making sure to leave a tiny love bite in the area he was paying attention to.

"S-Stop…teasing…" The blonde moaned, as the teen on top of him took his hand away from his boxers to remove the rest of both their clothing. First went Ed's boxers, and then off came Envy's pants and boxers as well. Now both fully naked in the living room, Ed found Envy savagely attacking his neck with tiny nips again.

Envy smirked against the skin, before moving a hand down to lightly stimulate his lover's entrance before entering a finger. "I have to stretch you, babe, before going in…" He murmured, as the blonde arched his back a bit, eyes tearing up lightly from the pain. "Shh, relax…" He moved now to kiss Ed again, distract him from the pain, sucking lightly on his lip before sliding his tongue into a willing chibi's mouth.

When he thought Ed's pain had mostly subsided, he inserted yet another finger, scissoring gently now to thoroughly stretch him. He noted Ed's fingers digging into the carpeting, and a muffled cry of pain as he kissed the other passionately. "I'm sorry." He said softly into the kiss, giving it about another ten or so minutes before pulling his fingers out.

"E-Envy…?" Ed found himself whisper softly as he broke the kiss, confused at the loss of fingers down below.

"It's okay, babe, just wait." Envy replied, placing his now throbbing, almost tortured, member at his lover's entrance and pushing in gently. He slowly did this, until he was fully in, and trying his best not to frantically pound the blonde into the floor. He was driven crazy by the need, but knew Ed had to adjust. He ghosted his fingers over Ed's chest, and down over the blonde's member, back up again…then resting his hands on either side of him on the plush cream colored carpets.

"Move…" Ed said softly, resting his hands upon Envy's shoulders and gripping them, prepared for the first bit of pain. He just had to keep in mind that soon enough, it would be pleasure not pain, as the teenager above him began moving in and out of the tight entrance.

"Ed…" Envy found himself moan, how long had it been since they'd gotten intimate like this? He had to wonder as he slowly moved in and out; picking up pace little by little as tiny moans began to escape Ed's lips. The faster he got, the louder the moans, and the longer. He was satisfied to have found the pleasure spot, taking up a steady pace and pounding into the blonde with quite a bit of vigor.

"E-…Envy…oh, please…faster…" Ed found himself almost begging, nails digging into Envy's shoulders a bit as his back arched. He brought his hips to meet the movements of the thrusts time and time again. "You feel so good inside me, please, don't stop…hh…ah…" He saw his green-haired lover moaning fervently above him, saw his hands clinging to the carpet desperately as he rhythmically pounded into the boy.

"Ed, God, I love you…" Envy moaned loudly, mouth agape as he brought himself and Ed closer to climax. "Hn…babe…come with me." He reached down a hand to stroke Ed's length, to run his fingers over it, stimulating the appendage and making the blonde spill his seed. Only a second later Envy was done, and the two were moaning loudly and panting, out of breath as the green-haired male observed his lover from above.

That was when they heard the door swing open, and shut, and a holler of, "Ed, I'm home, how wa—" And then a horrified Al stopping mid-sentence to gape in horror at the two in the living. He was beyond words, opening and closing his mouth, before simply opting to run up the stairs and hide in his room. They'd succeeded in fully traumatizing the poor younger boy.

"Well, that was fun, I think we should get dressed…before we traumatize your poor brother anymore."


End file.
